RAMEN
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kedai Ramen Ichiraku sudah tidak zaman lagi, sekarang adalah zamannya Kedai Ramen Sejuta Rasa! Ramen rasa apa yang jadi favoritmu? / “Paman, aku pesan Ramen Rasa Yang Pernah Ada!” . “Mau pakai Saos Galau, tidak?” . “Jangan! Pakainya Saos Pehape saja, ya!” / Dan, eh, Sasuke minta putus dari Naruto hanya karena ramen? Kok, bisa? / AN: oneshot AR, slight SasuNaru.


Naruto lelah sekali sehabis latihan. Siang-siang begini, lelah dan lapar, enaknya makan makanan yang berkuah. Hmm ... makan apa, ya? Oh, ramen!

"Yo, Naruto!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh ke asal suara, didapatinya Kiba dan Shino menghampirinya. "Baru selesai latihan?"

"Iya, nih!" jawab Naruto mantap. "Kalian mau ikut makan ramen, tidak?"

"Kedai Ichiraku, ya?" tanya Shino.

"Bukan, Kedai Ichiraku, sih, sudah biasa!" ujar Naruto. "Ada kedai ramen yang baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu. Namanya Kedai Ramen Sejuta Rasa!"

 _Dari namanya saja sudah mencurigakan ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: oneshot pendek, agak OOC terutama pada Sasuke, AR, slight SasuNaru, niatnya humor.**

 **.**

 **RAMEN**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedai Ramen Sejuta Rasa yang disebut Naruto itu cukup rapi dan bersih, kemungkinan besar ya karena masih baru dibuka. Ada tiga orang yang sedang makan di sana saat Naruto masuk. Pemuda rubah itu duduk di kursi dengan semangat, Kiba dan Shino duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanannya sambil langsung agak _sweatdrop_ melihat nama-nama ramen yang ada di daftar menu.

"Ooh, Naruto! Datang lagi?" sapa sang koki ramah.

"Iya, Paman! Masih banyak yang ingin kucoba!" jawab Naruto. Ia membaca sebentar daftar menu lalu mendongak pada sang koki lagi. "Paman, aku pesan Ramen Rasa Yang Pernah Ada!"

"Mau pakai Saos Galau, tidak?" tawar koki.

"Jangan! Pakainya Saos Pehape saja, ya!" ujar Naruto. Koki itu memamerkan jempol kanannya lalu mulai memasak. Melihat kedua temannya belum memesan, Naruto pun bertanya, "hei, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Eh? Aku mau yang ini saja, deh," jawab Kiba pelan sambil menunjuk ke salah satu tulisan di daftar menu. "Mm ... Ramen Rasa Apa Saja Boleh!"

"Mau pakai Saos Miris atau Saos Ironis?" tanya koki.

Kiba yang masih agak _sweatdrop_ karena nama-nama ramen, sekarang makin _sweatdrop_ karena nama-nama saos yang tidak kalah uniknya. "Yang mana saja, lah!"

"Aku pesan Ramen Rasa Yang Kau Sakiti," ujar Shino.

"Sip!"

Sekarang Kiba menyerngit karena sang koki langsung menerima pesanan Shino tanpa menanyakan tentang saos, seperti yang tadi ia lakukan terhadap dirinya dan Naruto. "Paman, Shino tidak ditawari saos?"

Sang koki menoleh pada Kiba. "Oh, Ramen Rasa Yang Kau Sakiti itu sudah sangat mantap, tidak perlu saos apa-apa lagi, kecuali kalau pembelinya yang minta!"

Kiba manggut-manggut.

Beberapa menit setelah koki itu mulai memasak pesanan Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino, kedua teman kelompok Naruto tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kedai. Yep, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sakura? Sasuke, sih, wajahnya datar saja, sedangkan Sakura menghampiri Naruto dengan tampang kesal.

"Naruto, di sini kau rupanya, kami mencarimu tahu!" sahut Sakura dengan kesal.

Naruto menyerngit. "Heee? Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa, ya? Kan, kau harus tanggungjawab karena telah memecahkan kaca jendela Kato-san saat latihan tadi!" erang Sakura.

"Oh, aku ingat, kok! Tapi aku sedang lapar, mau makan ramen dulu!" jawab Naruto.

"Ramen Rasa Yang Pernah Ada! Silakan, Naruto!" sahut koki sambil menaruh mangkuk besar di meja Naruto.

"Hah? Ramen macam apa itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Rasa baru!" jawab Naruto semangat.

"Kenapa kamu pesannya yang rasa seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini ia menyambar kertas daftar menu. "Kenapa tidak pesan ... Ramen Rasa-nya Aku Cinta Kamu? Atau Ramen Rasa Kangen Menggebu Padamu? Kenapa malah Ramen Rasa Yang Pernah Ada?"

" ... Karena aku ingin coba?" jawab Naruto gugup. _Wah, Sasuke tanda-tanda mau minta putus, nih._

"Ah, bilang saja kamu, tuh, pengen kasih kode kalau kamu sudah tidak ada rasa padaku lagi!" sahut Sasuke.

...

...

...

"EEEEHH?!"

Itu adalah paduan suara antara Kiba dan Sakura. Ekspresi Shino tidak kelihatan, Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ , pengunjung yang lain dan koki serta pelayan hanya menyerngit.

"Sasuke, aku bisa menjelaskan ini, sungguh!" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, pokoknya kita putus!" _Bingo._

Sasuke keluar dari kedai sambil berlari. Naruto mendecak pelan karena ia bahkan belum sempat menyicipi kuah ramennya, tapi memaksakan diri mengejar pemuda yang rambutnya menyerupai pantat ayam itu.

"T-tunggu Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

Semua yang menyaksikan adegan itu langsung mengheningkan cipta saking bingungnya.

"Wah, ramennya Naruto bakal dingin, tuh," celetuk Shino.

" ... Aku sajalah yang makan," gumam Sakura sambil duduk di kursi yang diduduki Naruto tadi, "sekalian jadi kode untuk Sasuke."

...

...

...

"CIEEE BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN CIEEEE!"

"DIAM, KIBA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Kemaren ngetik fanfict Akihiko Gagal Gombal di fandom Persona Series, ada tentang ramen, lalu kepikiran tentang Ramen Rasa yang Pernah Ada gitu. Kan pernah booming editan ind*mie yang rasanya aneh-aneh itu. LoL.

Review?


End file.
